


Week Seventeen - “How long have you been standing there?”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.





	

“How long have you been standing there?”  
"That doesn't matter."  
"Well, it clearly matters to me, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. So spit it out."  
"I hear everything."  
Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed deeply.  
"Of course you have. Are you gonna rat me out?"  
"No." he said with a small, sad smile. "But you should consider ratting yourself out. All the secrets in a Hunter's life. They're worth keeping. Well, most of them are. But what I just heard from you... That's a secrets worth not keeping, I think."


End file.
